


【塞哈/CDHP】奇迹圣诞节（18岁CD/15岁HP）

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Series: 奇迹圣诞节 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Teenagers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: 圣诞前夕，塞德里克·迪戈里在霍格莫德为他的暗恋对象买圣诞礼物。在这里，他遇到了一位意想不到的人……一个他从未见过，却无比熟悉的陌生人。他会从这位陌生人口中得到什么宝贵的建议呢？穿越时空的礼物，有生以来最好的圣诞节。塞德里克和哈利互生情愫。不够自信的塞德里克。P.S.：霍格莫德和蜂蜜公爵的部分都存在大·量·私设。





	【塞哈/CDHP】奇迹圣诞节（18岁CD/15岁HP）

**Author's Note:**

> 那个，既然我们都知道有些东西是没法不私设的，因为原著里并没有给出或者资料不足……所以接下来疯狂原著+私设的内容我掺了好多自己的水就不一一标注了。
> 
> 哈利就在结尾出现了一下，完全是在写学长一个人，就当是个挑战了，毕竟我不怎么会写塞德里克。
> 
> 最结尾有一个非常瞎·人·眼·睛·的片段。希望你们不要因为那封糟糕的情书而讨厌我……

塞德里克·迪戈里正在站在蜂蜜公爵的大门口。

商店里暖洋洋的，大约是因为这时已经相当晚了，即使是糖果的甜蜜也没有吸引来多少人。他转过头看了看门外的大雪，纷纷扬扬的洒满了整条街，挂在屋檐上、树枝上。雪下得很大，街道上没有一个人，只有对面的一家店门口有一把被施了魔法的扫帚仍然锲而不舍地在扫雪，好像这种天气下有谁会去购物一样。

他紧了紧自己的围巾，抓着长袍的前襟，心里动摇了起来。在这样的大雪天购物并不是什么好消遣，此时此刻比起糖果店里甜美的气氛和笑语欢声，他更需要一杯加两滴白兰地的热巧克力和烧得红彤彤的火炉。

冷风从大张的店门吹进来，害得他一哆嗦。顶着店里几乎所有人责备的目光，塞德里克讪讪地走了进来，心中的不安定和空茫感加倍立体起来。

这事就是个完全的错误。塞德里克叹息，用手戳了戳一个滋滋蜂蜜糖，然后用盒子装了好几个。之后他又奔向那一大片令人眼花缭乱的巧克力，利索地取了好几种，基本都是牛奶和果仁巧克力，还有一种是夹心的巧克力球，咬开之后里面的果酱会缓慢地流出来，浓郁而甜香。

蜂蜜公爵里到处都布满了圣诞节的装饰，槲寄生和冬青在半空中飞舞，时不时还会有一些金灿灿的彩铃在天花板上“铃铃”地响，裂开两瓣洒下一大片彩色的纸花儿。墙壁上有做成小天使状的铜饰在低声唱着圣诞歌，低沉而温柔，配合着偶尔会有飞舞的小精怪送到你手中的蜜汁色太妃糖（“哦，谢谢你，圣诞快乐。”），这家糖果店充满了圣诞的色彩。

透过店门上贴着冬青枝的圆窗往外看，漫天银装素裹的景象只会让人加深圣诞的印象。 塞德里克又在心里叹了一口气。他熟门熟路地从魔法糖果区域拿了几种会在口中爆开的多口味爆浆夹心软糖，一小捆薄脆羽毛糖，还有几根每舔一口都会让舌头变一种颜色的棒棒糖。

抱着怀里的纸袋和手里的礼盒，塞德里克向柜台走去。突然他看到了一个小架子放在柜台前方，一个曾经不在那里的东西。那个木架子上面放满了贺卡，给谁的都有：朋友，同学，家人，老师，恋人，爱人……它们的封面都十分精美，有画着红衣服白胡子的圣诞老人拉着雪橇在夜空中滑翔的，也有画着烤鹅、派、烤土豆等等圣诞大餐的，还有画着高大的圣诞树和许多包装精美的礼物的。这些卡片都被施过魔法，圣诞老人眨着眼睛一遍又一遍飞过天际，烤鹅和烤土豆拉着烛台一起跳舞，圣诞树旁边有许多飞舞的小精灵来回派送礼物。

但塞德里克没有在看那个，视线固定在架子的某一层，他注意到了另一张卡片。这张卡片是米色的，角落印有烫银的华贵花纹，正中央有一个银色的徽章。它看起立十分简洁，没有什么多余的花花绿绿的装饰，但足够优雅大方。塞德里克将它取了出来，单手翻开。随着合在一起的纸页慢慢翻开，一个纸模在贺卡的正中央站了起来。那是一双手，在贺卡完全打开的过程中，两只分别固定在贺卡两边的手缓缓站了起来，变成了一个托着什么东西的样子。与此同时，一阵低沉而轻柔的合唱响了起来，吟哦着一段婉转而优美的曲调。塞德里克安静地听完了这首曲子，当柔和的曲调婉约地滑入尾音，在那双纸模手合并的掌心之中，突然冒出了一枚小小的红色的什么东西。那个红色的东西飞快地绽开，变成了一朵火红色的纸玫瑰，轻轻地落在双手的手心中。

“诶呀！”一个女人的声音忽然打断了塞德里克的沉思。他抬起头来看向说话的人，心里仍然在模糊：他是什么时候站在商店正中央发起呆来了？

一个穿着洁白的围裙和紫色的长袍的女巫匆忙走了过来，她仔细地看了看塞德里克手里的贺卡，歉意地说：“真是抱歉，那是给情人节准备的贺卡，不知道怎么会混在圣诞贺卡里一起送过来了……”

塞德里克眨了眨眼睛。“不，呃，”他打断了女巫的话，“如果可以的话，我就买这张了。”他走到柜台边上，将纸袋和礼盒往前一推，开始付钱。

塞德里克推开大门走出蜂蜜公爵，他的头发蹭到了门框上挂着的彩铃，那个小东西不满地猛烈颤抖了一下，洒了他一肩膀的纸屑。当塞德里克走进大雪之中时，那些纸屑就和飘洒在他身上的雪花混在一起了。

天气很冷，霍格莫德的上空几乎每一家都飘着烟，塞德里克可以想象那些烧得旺旺的壁炉有多温暖。他跺了跺脚，将刚刚买的糖果缩小放进斗篷的口袋里，同时手指碰到了散落的金加隆。

离日落还有一会儿。他捏了捏钱币，用力吸了吸冻得通红的鼻子。或许他该去买杯什么热的饮料喝，黄油啤酒就不错，真的酒精则更好。这样想着，他紧了紧自己的斗篷，朝着三把扫帚走去。

不很妙的是，那里简直挤满了人，都是些在等雪停的巫师。塞德里克犹豫了一下，还是没有挤进那个看起来已经完全饱和了的空间。

 

猪头酒吧就跟往日一样又脏又乱，几个奇怪的客人蜗居在黑暗的角落里，偶尔有几声窃窃私语和酒杯撞在木头桌面上的声音。塞德里克好不容易找到了一张干净些的桌子，他脱下斗篷挂在椅背上，打算给自己买点什么喝。但就在他迈出第一步的时候，突然间，他意识到自己的眼前站了一个人；他穿着一件很厚重的斗篷，上面还有融化的雪水，正一滴一滴掉落在地面上。这个陌生人身材高大，肩膀宽阔有力。他站在塞德里克面前，用一种很熟稔的语气说：“你好，塞德，没想到我居然会用这种方法遇到你。我们只能说，这真是个圣诞节的奇迹惊喜啊。”

塞德里克的警惕涌上了心头，这个奇怪的男人用斗篷的兜帽遮着脸，用这种语气跟他说话，而且还叫出了他的名字。“你是谁？”他问道，收在袖子里的手捏住了袖筒里的魔杖。

男人摆了摆手，示意他不要紧张。“我不能直接告诉你，”他轻声说，就像在讲一个人尽皆知但谁都看不透的秘密，“你要自己悟出来。塞德，我是这个世界上最懂你的人，你会知道我是谁的。我没有任何恶意。”他平摊开双手，展现出略有些粗糙的掌心。

塞德里克还是没有放松警惕，他在这个人身上感到了奇异的熟悉，但他实在没有心情来相信什么圣诞奇迹。“你到底是谁？”他逼问，而对方柔和地摇头。“那你凭什么说你对我没有恶意？我是说，我根本就不认识你。你为什么不能摘下你的帽子让我看清你的脸？”

陌生男人只是摇头，并且温和地说：“我不能，塞德里克，我不能直接告诉你我是谁，而且目前我还不能摘下我的帽子。我出现在这里本身就已经是一个悖论了，甚至我自己都不怎么清楚我是怎么到这里来的。为什么不坐下来我们一起聊聊呢？”他比划了一下这张桌子，“至于我的诚意，我知道你的秘密，塞德。我知道你的全部烦恼和愿望，知道你在茫然什么，也知道你想得到什么。我是来帮你的。”

“如果你不说出来，我怎么确认你不是在诈我？”塞德里克固执地问，已经抽出了自己的魔杖。但是他很快发现这片小空间就好像被隔绝了一样，即使是两个人的举动十分奇怪，也没有任何一个人抬起头来围观。就好像所有人都被施了什么忽略咒一样，只有在吧台那里擦酒杯的老板抬起头看过来，粗鲁地嘟囔了一声，又把头垂下去了。

穿着斗篷的男人笑了。“我知道你的一切，塞德。”他快乐地说，“我知道你在烦恼，有关于一个人和一份圣诞礼物。你心里有一个秘密的暗恋对象，是不是？而你对自己没有信心，认为他不会喜欢上你。所以这就是为什么你会在圣诞之前来霍格莫德，因为你想买一份不亲不疏又投其所好的礼物，是吗？我得说，用糖果来软化对方这点真是个好主意——”

塞德里克猛地举起了魔杖，木棍在空中划出“咻”的一声，男人不说话了。“你怎么可能知道这些？”他逼问，手中的魔杖指着对方的胸膛，“说出来，别遮遮掩掩，你究竟是谁？为什么来找我？不要兜圈子，直接告诉我你的来意。”

陌生男人仍然镇定自若。“哈利，”他突然说，“那是你近段时间来对一切都兴致缺缺的原因，是不是？你的格兰芬多小学弟。”

塞德里克吃惊地连魔杖都握不紧了。这个人怎么可能知道他的秘密？怎么可能——怎么可能知道他对哈利……这本该是在他心里发霉的事，无论是这段感情还是他们之间的所有。可这个男人居然知道这件塞德里克谁都没有告诉过的事。在很大程度上，这令赫奇帕奇既紧张又放松；紧张是这个人拿捏住了他最大的秘密，放松则是他终于不再是这个世界上唯一一个知道这件事的人了。他终于不需要再自己一个人保守自己的秘密，就像一大块石头卡在喉咙口。

“你怎么会知道？”他轻声问，手心被汗水湿透，这让保养良好的魔杖捏起来有些过于光滑了。

男人拉开了一把椅子，自顾自地坐了下来，双手撑在桌面上搭起指塔。“我说过，我是来帮助你的。”他鼓励地说，那副胸有成竹的样子让塞德里克不得不垂下了自己的魔杖。“我会让你知道我是谁，但不是现在，塞德。你会知道的，我保证。”

塞德里克抿起嘴唇，仔细思考了半晌。今天是圣诞前夜，他站在一家并没有来过几次的酒吧里，对面坐着一个知道他有生以来最大的一个秘密的陌生人。如果这真的是什么圣诞奇迹，他黯淡地想，梅林呀，我当真可以一吐为快吗？

他收起魔杖走到吧台边，要了一瓶火焰威士忌。老板放下杯子瞥了他一眼，不屑地喷了一口鼻息，抽出一瓶脏兮兮的酒塞给他。“非要讲什么秘密的事情就别在我的店里待着，”他对塞德里克说，“来这儿就要有保密性不高的觉悟，你朋友那个咒语虽然很高明，但也不是看不出来的。”

塞德里克没有辩驳朋友那一点。他只是回过头，看到那个现在还没有结下斗篷的人抬起胳膊，朝着酒吧老板挥了挥手。花白胡子的老板嗤了一声，抓起那块比杯子还要脏的布，不再搭理塞德里克了。

“啊，火焰威士忌。”塞德里克回到桌子旁时，那个陌生男人快乐地说，“总是下雪天最好的选择。半杯？”他一边问，一边挥动魔杖变出了两只玻璃杯。塞德里克胡乱点了点头，看着男人用魔杖捅了捅瓶子，移走瓶盖，给两人各倒了半杯。

一时间两人都没有说话，只是各自抓起酒杯连连喝了几口。塞德里克喝得有点急，酒精刚刚下肚，一股舒适的热度就从胃里探向了四肢百骸。他舒服地呼了口气，看着对面那个即使是喝酒都没有摘下兜帽的古怪男人。

男人将玻璃杯放回了桌面。“你很迷茫，是不是？”他轻声问，“不止是因为你喜欢上了一个同性，更是因为他是哈利·波特。我说的对不对？”

塞德里克又喝了好几口酒，沉浸在那种火焰在身体里燃烧的感觉，点头默认了。

“我知道那种感觉。”男人安静地说，把玩着手里的玻璃杯，“我知道那是种什么样的感受。你第一次率领赫奇帕奇魁地奇球队对战格兰芬多队的时候，那是一个很糟糕的大雨天，是不是？不过你们还是很开心，你就是在那时候第一次正面认识了哈利——那时候还是一个三年级的小男孩，骨瘦如柴，个头也不高。”

随着他的描述，塞德里克的脑海中逐渐浮现出了那时的场景。他还记得他跟哈利的初遇，谁会不记得呢，那可是哈利·波特啊。不过那一场比赛可以说是非常失败的会面了，摄魂怪突然流窜进魁地奇球场，哈利从高空中掉了下去，就连他的飞天扫帚也被打人柳弄坏了。他有些郁闷，下意识地啜饮着杯子里的酒。

“确实不是一场好比赛，不过至少你试着组织重赛了。”穿着斗篷的男人若有所思地说，“不过那不是你喜欢上他的时候，我说的对不对？因为接下来的一年间你们还参加了三强争霸赛，你是在那时候才注意到这个独特的男孩的，是不是？”

哈利·波特，第四位勇士，霍格沃茨未曾被料到的第二个参赛选手。塞德里克已经记不清楚那时候他的心情是怎么样的了，不过想来也不是完全信任的。毕竟那时候他和哈利只是萍水相逢的两个人，甚至不在同一个学院和同一个年级里，塞德里克还没有伟大到会一味认为世上没有好坏之分的地步。他只是很失望也很愤怒，同时也有些迷惑。为什么哈利要参加这个比赛？他并不需要那些虚名头，不是吗？假期时同去魁地奇世界杯的路上遇到的那个男孩是个很可爱的人，他不愿意相信在那样善良热情的一颗心之下隐藏的是所有人都在说起的那些黑心思。

这些杂七杂八的思绪在听到克劳奇司长说无法退出比赛时，忽然全部变成了一种塞德里克也没有料到的担心。哈利只有四年级，成绩也不出类拔萃，他要如何通过这场只有优秀的菁英和天赋异凛的巫师角逐的比赛？别说是冠军，他并没有冒犯的意思，但保住生命对他来说就已经是首要任务了。

暗中地，他担忧地看了一眼那个格兰芬多男孩，不知道自己为何对一个竞争对手如此关心。还没有安定下来的男孩眼睛里还藏着惊慌和无措，面色苍白如纸，手里紧紧地攥着一小块烧焦了边角的羊皮纸——塞德里克猜那是他的那张纸条。他又感到有些气闷了，既然知道争霸赛其中的危险，为什么还要参加呢？

他又看了看哈利，他已经把那张纸片揉烂了，无神的双眼盯着正在争论中的几位校级领导人员。他孤零零地站在一旁的样子看起来幼小而无依，塞德里克想要站在他的身后，用手扶住他的肩膀支撑他。但这个想法又是哪里冒出来的？或许只是骨子里的同情在作祟，看着那双慌乱的眼睛安在那张无助的脸孔上，塞德里克的心里居然有些相信了哈利没有作弊的申辩。毕竟哈利没有任何理由那样做，他想。

塞德里克猛然间回过神时，他的酒杯已经空了，最后一滴酒液正挂在他的嘴唇上。他把杯子放回桌面上给自己续杯，一边听着对面的男人继续说：“他真是一个特殊的男孩，是不是？就算是整个学校的人都在排斥他，就算你的同院同学都侮辱他，他也从来没有发过脾气，没把那些徽章扯下来扔到他们脸上。而且他还亲自来找你，只是为了告诉你第一场比赛的内容——这真是个奇怪的男孩，是不是？帮助他的对手，而且是在他的同学都嘲笑他、排斥他，而他本人也并不相信他的情况下。”

是呀，他真是个奇迹男孩。塞德里克又灌了一口，想着他六年级时的事情。

在哈利告诉他火龙的事情时，他惊呆了，甚至有些结巴。他问哈利究竟为什么告诉他，原因是如此出乎意料。在那一瞬间，塞德里克胃里的愧疚和羞愧可以把他整个人都拖进地狱里：在他默认流言漫天传、在他的朋友和同学都戴着那个愚蠢的——完全没有任何意义的胸章嘲讽他时，哈利是如此的忠诚，他仍然告诉了他比赛的内容，而且只不过是因为他是四个人里唯一一个不知道的。哈利带来的信息帮上了大忙，甚至可以说挽回了塞德里克的半条命——在不做任何准备的情况下接近一条龙绝对会是任何一个人心中的噩梦。

自从那时起，哈利·波特在塞德里克的心中就有了不同的意义。那不再是一个空洞的、常规的英雄了，而是一个叫哈利的男孩，一个正直而忠诚、热情而善良的人。他用他的行为让那些流言不攻自破，至少塞德里克再也不会质疑他的言论了。他磕磕绊绊地想要说上一句谢谢，最后只是拉住他解释了那个徽章的事情——天哪，真是无法挽回的巨大败笔。哈利的脸上迅速堆起了一层厚厚的面具，匆忙地敷衍几句就离开了。只留下塞德里克懊恼地站在原地，抓乱了自己的头发。

“是啊，他真是个……奇迹一样的男孩。”塞德里克抱着他的玻璃杯喃喃自语道，“就像这个圣诞节一样。我居然跟一个知道我的一切我却完全不知道他的陌生人坐在猪头酒吧喝酒，而且我都快要喝醉了，还不知道他究竟有什么目的。”

陌生人摇头苦笑。“我说过，我只是来帮你。”他温和地安慰，又给塞德里克倒了一杯酒——他是不是有点喝得太多了？不过也没关系，他醉了以后从来不会闹，而且他的酒量其实还不错——给自己也倒了一点。

“有时候我会相信他真的是救世主。”塞德里克突然说，双眼死死地盯着他的酒杯，就好像那套透明的玻璃上马上要冒出一只人鱼一样。“他是……一个那么好的男孩，你简直想把所有想得到的好形容词都堆在他身上。他给我的善意和友情那么温暖，叫人难以相信他那个干瘦的身体里怎么会有那么多的善良。”他转了转自己的杯子，闷闷不乐。“在他对我微笑时，我觉得我的心脏都要跳进肺里去了，要不就是已经跳出了心口，总之不在它原来的位子上了。”

陌生人同意地点了点头。

塞德里克继续说起来。“我……我不停地想六年级时的事，”他的语气轻忽缥缈，不努力就听不见了。“他和我一起抓住那个门钥匙，然后被传送到了墓地，接着我们目睹了伏地魔的复活——”即使是喝得头脑迷糊，塞德里克也敏锐地注意到这个陌生人并没有像现今社会百分之九十多（几乎是全部了）的巫师那样，在听到那个人的名字时反应剧烈。“——我们掉在那里，那个魔鬼说要杀了我，但是他把我扑倒在一旁，躲过了那道致命的索命咒。接着他被彼得·佩迪鲁抓住了，被迫献出了鲜血。而我只是挨了好几个钻心咒，被捆起来扔在一边昏了过去而已。”

他顿了顿，端起了酒杯，隔着杯壁和透明的酒液看着对面的男人扭曲的影像。“但他还是成功地挣脱了，而且带着我逃出了……逃出了那个地狱。”威士忌在口腔里又辣又刺激，塞德里克并不怎么喜欢这种味道，但此刻他感觉他需要酒精。他需要有什么来帮助他倾诉，帮助他认清他想要的。“我们活了下来，从伏地魔的魔杖之下。他是个英雄，是真正的英雄……”他咽下了那句话。还是我的英雄。

“是的，他是个勇敢的、坚强的英雄，是你的英雄……塞德里克·迪戈里。”陌生男人缓缓地说，“也是我的英雄。”

塞德里克眨了眨眼睛。他恍惚地觉得有哪里似乎并不对，但被酒精浸泡的大脑让他思考有些不便，以至于他没有抓住那一丝灵光。

“多亏了他，我才没有死在那里。”他继续说道，“我猜从那时开始起，我对他的好感就已经有些超出平常了——我们是两个共同患难了的人，是两个一起从鬼门关逃回人世的男孩。我猜这成就了某种革命友情，总而言之，在第二个学年，我们的关系开始逐渐走近了；我成为了他关系最好的朋友之一。”

他又停顿了，一口气喝光了杯子里剩下的酒，又给自己满了一杯。“哦，真好，现在我开始借酒消愁了。”他自暴自弃地嘟囔，又喝了一大口。“我们开始一起行动，我参与了他的D.A.，帮了他很多忙……以至于学校里有人开始声明我跟他一样是疯子，无中生有了一段死去的那个人复活的故事。”他突然笑起来，差点被酒呛到，于是拼命咳嗽了好一会儿。“哈利常常会为此很暴躁，我就会安慰他，我猜有的时候同一个灾难降临在两个人头上会把这两人的关系拉进不少。”

“正是这样，”陌生人举了举杯，喝光了自己的酒，但没有再倒。“在这个过程中你开始发现自己有些喜欢哈利了，是吗？18岁对恋爱来说不太晚了，尤其当他的一个好哥们在约会、另一个最好的女性朋友忙着备考和吃醋时，你跟他在一起的时间越来越长。我得说优秀的学生从来都知道如何处理考试和复习，我……你在这一点上就做得不错。”

“我……你”？塞德里克迟钝地开始试图将某些杂散的信息连在一起，渴望找到关于对方身边的蛛丝马迹。但没有，他只是多了一肚子疑惑而已。“是啊，我甚至因为挺身而出维护哈利的事被乌姆里奇惩罚过好几次。”他边说边晃了晃手，“好在我知道怎么治疗那个疤痕，不然哈利——和我的手背上都要留下一行愚蠢的字了。”

他自得其乐地把手收回来，继续喝他的酒。太多的威士忌让他的胃袋里开始感觉有些像燃烧，大脑也沉重了起来。

“但是我们没可能会在一起的，对不对？”在这杯酒也见底时，他轻声地问道，并没有专门询问谁的意思，就好像只是在自言自语而已。“他不是gay，他喜欢女生，而且他也已经有喜欢的女孩子了——他好朋友的妹妹。一个很可爱的女孩，很明显要比一个别的学院的学长要合适得多。难道不是吗？”

他又想起了那个叫金妮的韦斯莱女孩，那是一个很可爱的姑娘，很难让人心生恶感。每次塞德里克看见她时，她的视线都在追逐哈利的身影，双眼里全是恋慕和崇拜。就个人而言，塞德里克并不认为一个粉丝式的女孩会适合哈利，但从哈利的表现来看，他似乎非常渴望加入韦斯莱那个大家族。而迎娶一位韦斯莱太太可以说是其中的捷径了。

而塞德里克呢？他虽然很优秀，但他不是一个像金妮·韦斯莱那样可爱的女生，也无法像哈利提供一个韦斯莱那样热热闹闹的大家庭：他是家里的独生子，而他的父母都没有任何兄弟姐妹。塞德里克在感情方面是含蓄而温柔的，但金妮就像一团火焰一样，渴望将哈利一起点燃。哈利会拒绝那个女孩的热情吗？塞德里克知道他有多向往韦斯莱家，每次他们谈及家庭相关的话题时，他都会一遍又一遍地重申他和韦斯莱家之间的故事。偶尔聊到金妮时，哈利会脸红，并且会嘟囔着让塞德里克“别再瞎说了，她不可能喜欢我”。但是他的嘴唇是微笑的弧度，他的心情是愉快的，那让塞德里克的心口就像是一只折断了翅膀的鸟一样难过。

他并没有自怨自艾的意思，只是在那个韦斯莱女孩面前，他似乎没有任何优势。他不是哈利喜欢的类型，也不具有任何哈利会感兴趣的条件。而且他能提供给哈利什么呢？只有那些友谊的陪伴，学识方面的慷慨相助，偶尔还会在闲暇时一起玩耍。只有这些了。而这些事任何一个人都可以和哈利一起做，不是非塞德里克不可的。对于哈利来说，塞德里克并不见得是不可取代而独特的存在，但不幸的是，对塞德里克来说哈利正是这样的。

哦，这个圣诞节开始变得越来越糟糕了。塞德里克沮丧地想，先是为了躲雪而踏进一家脏兮兮的、甚至一点圣诞装饰和气氛都没有的不入流酒吧，然后是遇上了一个身份成迷的陌生人，现在他又被迫在思考自己苦恋不成的原因是什么了。塞德里克扯了扯嘴角，推开了酒杯。

“别看轻自己。”戴着兜帽的男人突然说道，“你也很优秀，而且你的身上一直有着吸引哈利的地方，只是你现在还没有意识到而已。”

塞德里克突然感到烦躁，为什么要安慰他？这个男人看起来似乎知道很多他不知道的东西，或者说是没人知道的东西，但谁知道他有没有可能是个骗子呢？“你究竟为什么一直如此肯定你的理论？”他想到了就问了出口，“虽然我不知道你是怎么会知道这些秘密，不过你又不是我，而且你又不是预言家，知道未来是什么样子的。你怎么会知道哈利喜欢什么样的人，会跟什么样的人在一起呢？”

陌生男人放下手里的酒杯，玻璃放置在木头表面上，发出一声钝响。他向前倾斜上身，尽力贴近了塞德里克，然后轻声说道：“因为我就是呀，塞德，所以我知道，所以我确定，所以我才来帮助你。”

起初，过多的酒精让塞德里克并没能像往日那样立即敏锐地反应过来。但当他努力地思考了片刻之后，他差点从椅子里跳起来；男人及时止住了他的行为，魔杖一挥帮他清空了洒在他前襟上的酒液。塞德里克呆若木鸡，捧着酒杯却没有再喝，他呼吸不稳地看着对面熟悉而陌生的男人，喘息着说：“你是……你是……”

“我就是你，你就是我。”男人笑了，小声说，“就像我说过的，我是世界上最了解你的人，塞德里克。因为我们是一样的。”

 

塞德里克呆呆地看着这个脱下了斗篷的人。他穿着一身庄重的长袍，就像是魔法部的官员会穿的那种繁琐的衣物，拥有无数暗扣和难搞的系带。他看起来是如此的熟悉：棕色的头发微卷，被啫喱固定住，暖棕色的眼睛里闪烁着愉快。他的五官和脸旁成熟而英俊，额头和眼角已经有了一丝皱纹的痕迹。他看起来最多不过四十岁，在巫师之中仍然是意气风发的黄金年龄。他搭在桌面上的手熟悉而陌生，在左手的无名指上，有一枚简单大气的银色戒指吸引了塞德里克的目光。那枚戒指上有一些黑色的花纹，托着一粒水滴形的钻石。钻石并不大，但光彩夺目。

男人明显注意到了他的目光，他笑了笑，塞德里克再次呆住了，只是因为那个笑脸看起来跟自己有多么相似。他的手再次颤抖了起来，呼吸急促、双眼发花。

“是我想的那样吗？”他艰难地问道，声音沙哑，“就是我想到的那个吗？你是——可你怎么——我想不懂你是如何来到这里的。”

棕发的男人眼睛里闪烁着沉淀的睿智，他摇了摇头，说：“我不能告诉你，塞德。但是，就是你想的那样。我今年38岁了。”他温和地说。

塞德里克的眩晕完全没有减轻，反而加重了。“你……你38了。”他重复道，接着指着男人的手指，轻声问：“这是什么戒指？我是说，这是——这是婚戒吗？”

男人温柔地笑了，成熟的面孔展现出了一种不同于青少年的吸引力。他举起手，凑到唇边，温柔地吻了吻那枚戒指。“是的，这是婚戒，塞德里克。”他饱含柔情地说，“我已经结婚有18年了。”

18年！塞德里克快昏过去了，老天，他今年才18岁！然而现在他就被告知——梅林和莫甘娜啊，他20岁时就已经结婚了！

“和……和……”他结结巴巴地问，几乎要再一次把威士忌洒得满身都是。

棕发男人只是微笑，然后轻声说：“和你想的那个人。”

这就像是在悬崖边上的最后一记猛推一样，塞德里克猛然间感觉到自己就好像掉进了深深的峡谷一样，他的意识在不断地坠落、旋转、翻滚，世界充满了狂暴地炸开的彩色烟花。有一瞬间他几乎以为他晕过去了，当他清醒过来时，他不得不喝了好几口酒来稳定自己的颤抖。

整个过程中对面的男人只是看着他，眼神温柔而鼓励。

塞德里克的嘴在发干，他刚刚才喝了很多酒，但他现在感觉他就好像是快要脱水了一样。“可……我是怎么……我要怎么？”他胡乱地摇了摇头，“这居然，我不敢相信……”

“你需要镇静下来，塞德。”男人将一只手放在了他的肩膀上，帮助他冷静下来。“我说过，对自己有点信心。哈利一直很渴望你身上的一样东西——正确地运用好它，他就会是你的。我对你发誓，塞德里克，我对你保证他会是你的。”

塞德里克感到慌乱，这个夜晚怎么会变成这样？他居然会遇到这样的事情，“梅林啊，圣诞奇迹真的发生了。”他喃喃自语，猛地喝了一大口酒，差点呛到气管里。

拥有一双和他一样的暖棕色眼睛的男人看着他，忧伤又高兴。“我都要忘记了，原来你是这个样子的。”他感慨地说，“追求哈利的那段时光是我人生中最忐忑不安的日子，甚至还要超过之前不敢与自己坦白、为自己奋斗的时候。有很多次我几乎就要放弃了，但是我还是坚持了下去，一直到最后……你知道，奇迹不止会在圣诞节发生。”

他边说，边转了转无名指上的戒指。塞德里克出神地看着它，痴迷地用目光描绘它不宽不窄的环体、高贵典雅的黑色花纹，以及那枚切割完美的水滴形彩钻。他从没见过一枚如此漂亮的戒指，巫师们并不怎么流行婚戒这一说，但麻瓜相反就对这一点极为看重。塞德里克知道，如果他真的和哈利……他肯定会定制一枚世界上最适合他们两人的戒指，并且亲手将它戴在哈利手上。

“我们怎么样？”他突然惆怅起来，茫然地问，“我是说你们。”

“我们之间非常好，塞德里克。”男人温和而坚定地夺过他的酒杯，把它变没了。“你不能再喝了，不然你会错过今晚最重要的事情。”

“什么重要的事情？”塞德里克下意识地问，“我没有任何事情。我想听你说说你们——也是我们——之间的事。”

男人叹了一口气，“看来你不打算给哈利送任何圣诞礼物了，塞德里克。”他假装责备道，“想想看，等到明早他赤着脚跑下床，飞快地扑向那堆礼物，却发现其中少了一份最期待的，该有多难过啊！你希望他难过吗，塞德？当他精心准备了一份送给你的礼物，你却什么也没有给他？”

仿佛突然间醍醐灌顶，塞德里克瞬间极其了他口袋里被缩小了的糖果和贺卡的事。“哦好梅林啊！我差点就忘了这件事了！”他恍然大悟，伸手拿出了那个袋子，用魔杖捅了捅使它变回正常大小，然后从中抽出了那张贺卡。看到它，坐在他对面的男人的眼神变得温柔而怀念起来。塞德里克立即意识到了。

“你知道它？或者说你记得它？”他问道，“你记得你写了些什么吗？或者——或者——”他突然沮丧起来，“你将它寄出去了吗？”

“是的，我将它寄出去了，而且我精心写了一些东西。”男人轻柔地摇着头说，“我不会告诉你是什么的，塞德，因为你会在里面写你真的想要写的事，写你内心想要告诉哈利的话。如果我告诉你，你会变得太过于有把握的。”

塞德里克捏紧了那张贺卡，几乎要弄折它，好在他最后反应过来了。“可是，”他迷茫地问，“历史会不会因为你的到来而不同呢？这个世界会不会有什么改变，让事情步入另一个轨迹？你的到来会不会扰乱了这一切？”

棕发男人笑了起来，暖棕色的双眼就像星辰一样闪亮。“这，”他温和地说，“塞德里克，就是你要找出的问题了。”

塞德里克迷惑地看着他，但男人没有再回应。他低下头，盯着那张烫银工艺的贺卡看了好久，才又问了一个问题。

“能不能告诉我……我们幸福吗？” 男人愣住了，过了一会儿，他才缓缓地开口了。“我们之间有很多的阻碍，大多数时候并不是发生在我们两个身上……而是外界。”他顿住了，而塞德里克瞬间就想起了黑魔王的事情。他皱了皱鼻子。“这让我们两个都疲于奔命，感情也一度岌岌可危，甚至有过厌倦的时候。但无论如何，我们还是熬过来了。”

他端起酒杯，望着里面剔透的酒液，自言自语着。“最黑暗的时期度过去之后，你会发现一切不再那样难熬了……一切都会好起来。只要你从不放弃希望，从不放弃你自己，从不放弃——哈利，”他在这里顿住了，仿佛在回味这个名字。塞德里克垂着头，也在咀嚼这个名字。“你会走过去的，你会过上幸福的生活，和你爱的人在一起，就像你一直许愿的那样。”

塞德里克抬起头望进另一双暖棕色的眼睛。这是一个受过伤的人，他经历过黑暗的年岁，曾经跋山涉水，也曾经几近要与深爱之人分离。但如今，那双眼睛里洋溢着幸福，塞德里克朦胧地好像明白了些什么、看懂了些什么。他郑重其事地点了点头，牢牢地记住了男人的这番话。

一阵冷风突然刮进了酒吧里，是一个新客人推开门走了进来。塞德里克借此机会看了看外面，雪已经不下了，淤积的雪水正在被清扫干净，人们再次出现在了街面上。夕阳在天际洒下一片红光，时间已经临近日落，是时候回到学校去了。

“你该回去了。”男人说，起身准备离开。

塞德里克猛地转回头，急切地捉住了他的手。“再等一下，”他飞快地问道，“我——我不知道，我不想，”他咽了口唾液，终于鼓足勇气问道，“哈利喜欢的人是什么样的人？我该要怎么做？”

男人轻轻挣脱了，一边将斗篷重新穿上，一边轻快地回答说：“啊，对于这个问题，塞德，何不试着自己发现呢？”

他停顿了，仿佛想到了什么。将兜帽戴好之前，他对急切的塞德里克说：“你无需要做什么改变，塞德里克，你得明白……从心底里明白，爱究竟是什么样子的。”他又顿住了，仿佛在思考该要说什么而不该说什么。“你会知道的，在你再大一点的时候。那时候你会有很长的时间和很独特的经历，来明白爱究竟是一种什么样的力量。相信我，塞德，你以后有的是机会来弄清楚哈利究竟会不会爱上你。”

他穿戴完毕了，塞德里克站起身来，很想再问什么，但又不知道如何问出口。他的舌头好像打了结，笨拙的什么都说不出来。

男人走向酒吧门口，塞德里克追了过去。他们看了一会儿霍格莫德熙攘的人群，然后男人转过身来，将一只手搭在了塞德里克的肩膀上。

“塞德里克。”他郑重地说，“要坚强。”

然后他松开了手，最后深深地看了塞德里克一眼，然后轻车熟路地转过身，切进人山人海里消失不见了。塞德里克一直怔忪地站在原地，直到酒吧的老板不耐烦地喊他回去把他的斗篷拿走才回到了室内。

在跌跌撞撞地离开猪头酒吧，回霍格沃茨去的路途上，塞德里克仍然没有想透。这件事究竟是真的发生了，还是只是一个他喝醉了之后的荒诞白日梦？

雪又下了起来，这一次要比之前小一些。塞德里克紧了紧围巾，对自己轻声说：“圣诞快乐，塞德里克，希望你喜欢今年的圣诞奇迹。”

过了一小会儿，他又说道：“圣诞快乐，塞德里克。祝你身边常有奇迹发生。”

这一次，不是对他自己了。

 

哈利睁开眼时，还有些没反应过来这是怎么一回事。他听到了罗恩的尖叫声，这就是他为什么会醒过来的原因了。他挣扎着坐起身，摸过眼镜戴好，然后看到罗恩正在床脚。

“快起来，哈利！”他大叫道，“看看你都有什么礼物！哇哦，弗雷德和乔治送了我一大包他们的最新产品诶！”

哈利笑了。“那真好，”他说，从被子里滑下床，扑向床脚的礼物堆。

他匆匆略了一眼，就算从包装纸上也可以大略猜出来这些礼物都是谁的：巨大的软包裹是韦斯莱夫人的，里面肯定有一件哈利的韦斯莱毛衣；纯白但有点脏兮兮的那个是海格的；罗恩的那张包装纸是和他一起买的，所以哈利一眼就认了出来；有些商业感而且用色比较朴素的那个是赫敏的。今年他没有收到德思礼的礼物，同时也没有邓布利多的了，但是他最爱的人的一个都没有少。

裂开嘴笑着，他开始将那些包裹移开，不自觉地期待着想看到另一样礼物。今年他赠送圣诞礼物的名单上又多了一个人，而他期待着他也会收到一份来自他的礼物。

最后，他挖掘到了一个很大的包裹，几乎和韦斯莱夫人的那个一边大了。这个包裹的包装纸是浅紫色的，上面有一些浅蓝色的星星被人施过魔法，正在纸上四处飞。哈利迫不及待地打开了包装：里面是一大堆蜂蜜公爵的糖果！他惊叹道，检查了一番，发现这里面几乎囊括了他最喜欢的所有种类的糖果了，甚至包括他并不怎么经常吃的一种价格比较贵的巧克力。

他打开包装，将一块巧克力丢进嘴里，为那种焦糖和巧克力同时融化在嘴里的美妙口感眯起了眼睛。

“唔……让我们来看看这个包裹是谁送的。”他嘟囔着，在糖果堆里翻检着，最后发现了一张十分精美大气的卡片。

卡片的纸质摸起来十分舒服，烫银工艺的花纹优雅而简洁。哈利爱不释手地看了看，然后轻轻翻开了卡片。

同一时间，一段优美的和声在室内响起，婉转的曲调悦耳动听。哈利惊喜地看着展平的贺卡中间仿佛虚捧着什么东西一样的双手造型纸模，这可真是太精美了！倾听着颂歌，他发现在贺卡的一边还夹着一张折叠起来的纸。他把它取出来，打开阅读。上面写着：

 

> **亲爱的哈利：**
> 
> **祝你圣诞快乐！**
> 
> **这是一封非常突兀的短信，但我只想让你知道我的心里话。**
> 
> **这一年间有你的陪伴十分愉快，我喜欢跟你在一起的感觉，也非常享受那些时光。跟你相处让我感到轻松和愉快，当你微笑时我也想要笑，而当你生气时我也会替你觉得愤怒。我的情绪就好像跟你连通一样，你的一举一动都会影响到我的心情。我从来没有在别人身上有过这种感觉，因此当我仔细地思考时，我得出了一个结论：我喜欢你。**
> 
> **别紧张，也请别尖叫，请读完它。我并不想给你压力，你的朋友是个同性恋而且他还喜欢你，请相信我不是有意让你难受。但是昨天我受人启导，如果这些话永远被我当做秘密，你永远都不会知道。而这对我来说实在是一件相当痛苦的事，因此请你别感到不齿。你是我见过最不可思议的一个奇迹，你的品质和人格都深深地吸引着我。请相信我，当我说我被你吸引时，你永远不会想到我究竟有多惊叹。世界上竟然会有这样独特而美好的一个人！**
> 
> **我知道，我们认识的时间并不算很久，但请相信我确实喜欢上了你。哈利，这个请求很冒昧，但我想要知道你是否愿意给我一个机会，让我追求你。我不知道你有没有过被同性追求的经历，或者是见到过，我不会躁进，也不会做任何让你感到不舒服的行为。我只希望你可以给我一个机会，跟我出去约会。我希望你会像我钟情你那样钟情我。**
> 
> **如果你同意，请给我写信或到我们往常见面的地方等我。如果你不愿意，也请不要疏远我。我仍然会是你的好朋友。**
> 
> **圣诞快乐！**
> 
> **塞德里克 D.**
> 
>  

哈利读完信抬起头，心中充满了不可置信。耳边舒缓的吟唱不知何时已经步入了尾声，在一个拉长的结束音后，悄然消逝。哈利突然看到那张贺卡的中央，纸模双手的手心里冒出了一点银色。那银色的东西迅速地开始变大，哈利将信叠好放在一边，低头再去看，发现那双做工精巧的纸模手掌心里，有枚什么东西。那是一个纸叠的环，银色的环体上缠绕着黑色的花纹，花纹衬托着一粒固定在环体正中央的，水滴形的彩钻一样的东西。这个环的做工比起精巧的纸模手来说要简陋和粗糙不少，但是哈利可以看出来，它一定是被某人亲手小心翼翼做出来的。

那是个戒指。

他眨了眨眼。罗恩不知道什么时候已经不在寝室里了，清晨的宿舍里只有他一个人。哈利突然蹦了起来，他匆忙地跑去穿衣服，差点被床脚的礼物堆绊倒。他慌里慌张地穿好套头衫、抓起魔杖披上袍子，同时还成功地将双脚插进了运动鞋里。跌跌撞撞地一边提好鞋子一边冲下楼梯，他打了声招呼就冲出了格兰芬多公共休息室。

城堡里弥漫着圣诞的气息，他深深吸了一口气，朝着魁地奇球场奔去。

——FIN.——

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么我写CDHP越来越小言……。
> 
> 虽说不是车也一起丢上来了，毕竟，嗯，奇迹圣诞节（。）  
> 我还是建了这个series并且有仔细思考圣诞小料的事情。有、有、有钱再说吧……
> 
> 终于写了和阿根聊的梗！开开心心。


End file.
